villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pyat Pree
Pyat Pree is a character from A Song of Ice and Fire book series and Game of Thrones TV series. He is the main antagonist of Daenerys Targaryen's POV storyline in the second book, and one of the two main antagonists of her POV in the second season of the TV series. He was portrayed by Ian Hanmore. Pyat Pree is one of the alleged warlocks of Qarth, a wise man who claims mystical powers. Together with the rest of his order, he dwells in the mysterious House of the Undying, located within the city of Qarth. Even though the power and respect for the warlocks has considerably waned over years and many dismiss them as little more than charlatans performing parlor tricks, tradition and custom has allowed Pyat Pree a place among the Thirteen. ''A Song of Ice and Fire'' While Daenerys and her small Dothraki group are camped in the ruined city of Vaes Tolorro, in the Red Waste, she sends her bloodriders Jhogo, Rakharo, and Aggo scouting around the Red Waste. Two of them don't find anything beside the ocean and ruined cities, but Jhogo returns much later, bringing with him 3 strangers from the city of Qarth: Pyat Pree, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, and Quaithe. Daenerys shows them her dragons and in return they escort her and the rest of the group to Qarth. Daenerys' khalasar is welcomed by a huge celebration and an honor guard with camels at the gates of Qarth. Pyat Pree tells Daenerys about the great and ancient rich city of Qarth. She's amazed by the beauty of the place and recalls how Khal Drogo dreamed to sack the great city. Pyat and Xaro are very corteous to Dany and assure her that everything she wants is hers, and she states that she just needs the Red Keep in King's Landing, swords, and ships. Pyat promises her that everything will be as she commands. Xaro hosts Daenerys in his home, an incredibly big palace. She's enjoying Qarth, but the shadowbinder from Asshai Quaithe warns her to beware of everyone around her: they all lust for power and her dragons. Jorah Mormont agrees and doesn't like being in Qarth. In fact Pyat Pree and the rest of the warlocks know that since the dragons returned, their magic has started to become more powerful. Dragons have been gone for centuries in Westeros and Essos, though it's said in other places in the world, such as Far East Essos, dragons and many other creatures still live, as magic in those places still works. Quhuru Mo, a captain from the Summer Isles, brings Dany news about the death of King Robert I Baratheon and the War of the Five Kings. Rumors said that Robert has been betrayed by his wife Queen Cersei, his Hand, and his two brothers. Now Joffrey Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne. Daenerys realizes this is her opportunity to take the Iron Throne without meeting a strong resistance, but she's young and alone and she's scared of dealing with Stannis Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, and Jaime Lannister. She has no other choice but ask for help to Xaro and Pyat Pree, hoping to get gold, armies, and ships. Daenerys has been denied by the entire Pureborn in Qarth, not wanting to support her without being sure they will gain something in return. Xaro has no warships and wants Dany to marry him (in order to get her dragons), but she always refuses and considers going to the warlocks, which Xaro advises to not do so. Quaithe explains to Dany that since her dragons were born, every mage in Qarth started to do more powerful magic, and urges her to leave Qarth as soon as possible. Dany wants to return in Pentos to Illyrio Mopatis, instead Xaro suggests to go to the Jade Sea to visit places such as cities of the Yi Ti. Quaithe wishes to bring Daenerys to Asshai to get answers and Jorah knows that no one in the city is going to help Daenerys and agrees to go far east in Essos, but Pyat Pree says she's welcome to pay a visit at the House of the Undying. Dany and Jorah agree to seek for help to Pyat Pree, thinking the red comet meant to bring Dany to the warlocks. Daenerys meets Pyat Pree outside the House of the Undying, accompanied by Xaro, Jorah, her bloodriders, and Drogon. Xaro keeps urging her to not enter the palace, as many enter, but few come back out. Pyat explains the rule of the Undying Ones, the elite warlocks, and tells Dany that she must enter alone. She leaves the others out and brings only Drogon with her. Pyat Pree makes Daenerys drink the shade of the evening. She realizes immediately that she's in the presence of sorcery. Pyat says that there are 4 doors at the entrance; the door one just came through and three others. To reach the Undying, one must always take the first door on the right and always takes stairs up. The rooms of the House of the Undying are sometimes open to sight, and are filled with strange visions of many sorts; days that were, days that will be, days that never shall be, and visions of surpassing beauty or horror. One must not enter any room until reaching the audience chamber. To leave the audience chamber, a person must follow the "same" path as before; always the first door to the right and always up the stairs. Before reaching the chamber of the Undying, Daenerys passes through many rooms containing many different visions: a beautiful naked woman (Westeros) being raped on the floor by four little rat men; a feast of slaughtered corpses with cups, spoons, and food (Red Wedding), with a dead man on a throne with the head of a wolf, wearing an iron crown and holding a leg of lamb like a king would hold a scepter; Daenerys' childhood home with the red door at Braavos, with Ser Willem Darry; a throne room with dragon skulls on the walls where an old man sits on a barbed throne, giving the order to burn everything; a room where a silver-haired man names his son Aegon and says to a woman (Elia Martell) that he is the prince that was promised and has the song of ice and fire; Pyat Pree telling her the visit is over and to follow him to a garden; a great hall with robed wizards who falsely claim to be the Undying Qarth, that they sent the red comet, and they offer to teach her the secret speech of dragonkind, but it turns out to be sorcery. Daenerys comes upon the chamber of the Undying Ones. They are several figures that are no more than shadows, unbreathing, and over them floats a human heart, blue and corrupted. They tell Daenerys some prophesies: three fires must she light: one for life and one for death and one to love. Three mounts must she ride: one to bed, one to dread, and one to love. Three treasons will she know: once for blood and once for gold and once for love. Daenerys sees more visions in her head: Viserys Targaryen's death; a tall lord with copper-skin and silver-gold hair beneath a banner of a fiery stallion, with a burning city in the background (what Rhaego's future would have been); a dying prince whispering the name of a woman with his last breath; a blue-eyed king who casts no shadow raising a red sword; a cloth dragon amidst a cheering crowd (possibly the boy who claims to be Aegon Targaryen); a great stone beast flying from a smoking tower, breathing shadow fire (possibly a stone dragon of Dragonstone); Daenerys' silver horse trotting through grass; a corpse at the prow of a ship, eyes bright in his dead face, smiling sadly (possibly Jon Connington, Maester Aemon, or Victarion Greyjoy); a blue flower growing from a chink in a wall of ice, filling the air with sweetness (possibly an indication of Jon Snow's true parentage); shadows dancing in a tent (Mirri Maz Durr's rite); a little girl running toward a house with a red door (likely the younger Daenerys at her old home in Braavos); Mirri Maz Duur shrieking in the flames as a dragon bursts from her; a corpse being dragged behind a silver horse (the wine merchant who tried to poison Daenerys); a white lion running through grass taller than a man (likely the big hrrakar lion killed by Drogo during a hunt); a line of naked crones emerging from a lake, kneeling before Daenerys beneath the Mother of Mountains, in the Dothraki Sea (possibly Daenerys reuniting with the Dothraki in the future); ten thousand slaves crying "Mhysa" as Daenerys rides by on her silver (slaves of Yunkai). Suddently the visions turn into a nightmare. The Undying Ones are attacking and consuming Daenerys, draining her life, until Drogon tears the corrupted heart of the Undying to pieces. Daenerys runs out of the chamber as Drogon burns the House of the Undying. Dany manages to find an exit out into the sun, where she finds an infuriated Pyat Pree gibbering in some unknown tongue and hopping from one foot to the other. Pree then draws a knife and advances on Dany, at which point Jhogo and Rakharo intercept and disarm him. The House of the Undying is burning, and it's unknown if the palace is still standing, but the Undying Ones are all dead. Pyat Pree starts gathering all the surviving warlocks to get their revenge on Daenerys. Xaro says the other rich merchants of Qarth want her out of the city, otherwise they will have her killed. After refusing to marry Xaro again, Dany flees from Qarth with ships sent by Illyrio Mopatis. Pyat Pree sets out from Qarth shortly after hearing that Daenerys has left the city. He seeks for her in Pentos, along with 3 other fellow warlocks, however she has sailed to Slaver's Bay. It's implied that Pyat Pree and his companions didn't make it to Pentos as they have been captured by Euron Greyjoy. The exiled pirate says he captured a certain galleas out of Qarth, containing four warlocks. One of them threatened Euron, resulting in Euron killing the sorcerer and feeding him to the three remaining warlocks. It's still unknown if Pyat was the one killed by Euron or just one of his three other companions. The other warlocks are reportedly coaching Euron in black magic. At Meereen Xaro warns Daenerys about Pyat Pree trying to get his revenge. Ser Barristan Selmy voices his concern to Dany about Pyat Pree. From Qarth, Quaithe speaks to Dany through her dreams, warning her to beware of the Greyjoys, the warlocks, and the Martells. While Aeron Greyjoy his held captive by Euron in the Silence, he is later joined by mutilated warlocks. One of them keeps saying "Pree". ''Game of Thrones'' Pyat Pree is present when the Thirteen greet Daenerys Targaryen at the gates of Qarth, and she and her people are allowed into the city. Pyat Pree attends a reception for Daenerys in the gardens of the home of Xaro Xhoan Daxos. He personally welcomes Daenerys Targaryen on behalf of the Warlocks of Qarth. He gives her a gem and tells her to look into it until she can see herself in its facets. When she looks up Daenerys sees that there are now two of him talking to her. He invites her to come the House of the Undying. Xaro apologizes for the warlock, he says that though they are not thought highly of, it is customary to extend the warlocks an invitation. Ser Jorah Mormont gets a warning from the mysterious woman Quaithe to beware that all men will wish to see the dragons, and in seeing them, will lust after them. Daenerys's dragons are stolen from Xaro's home. Xaro uses the theft as a pretense to hold a council of the Thirteen in his home. He then stages a coup with the assistance of Pyat Pree and declares himself King of Qarth. The warlock uses his magic to kill the rest of the Thirteen. They reveal that they stole the dragons and have taken them to the House of the Undying. Daenerys flees in terror. Pyat Pree stops her in the entrance hall using another of his duplicates. He tells her to come to the House of the Undying to be reunited with her children. Ser Jorah arrives and stabs him in the back; the body disappears, and only the clothes remain. Another double reappears next to the window, again asking Daenerys why she resists. When Daenerys travels to the House of the Undying to retrieve her dragons, Pyat Pree creates illusions around her as she travels throughout the House's chambers. When she reaches the room with her dragons, Pyat confronts her, saying that his magic was reborn when the dragons were born, that it is strongest in their presence, and that the dragons are strongest in hers. Using magic, he chains Daenerys, telling her she will stay with him for an eternity to fuel his magic; however, as he does this, he inadvertently provokes the dragons. Upon her saying dracarys, the dragons open fire on him, roasting him alive in seconds. Gallery Pyat Pree-Warlock.jpg Navigation pl:Pyat Pree Category:Magic Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Addicts Category:Tyrants Category:Aristocrats Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Multi-Beings Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Dark Priests Category:Torturer Category:Comic Relief